Hadrian James Castle: Avenger
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry disappears from the doorstep and reappears in New York on the doorstep of Richard Castle who takes him in, gives him a new name. As the years go by Richard discovers that Hadrian and Alexis has powers and magic. Hadrian meets his mates when he turns fourteen/fifteen years old. M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH. Avengers/Castle/Harry Potter/Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry disappears from the doorstep and reappears in New York on the doorstep of Richard Castle who takes him in, gives him a new name. As the years go by Richard discovers that Hadrian and Alexis has powers and magic. Hadrian meets his mates when he turns fourteen/fifteen years old.**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH.**

 **Future MPREG.**

 **Cross-dressing.**

 **Hadrian has multiple personalities.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis has super powers and magic.**

 **Powerful Alexis and Hadrian.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis can sing.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis are like twins.**

 **Avengers/Castle/Harry Potter/Glee/Vampire Knight crossover.**

* * *

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumours true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

Harry Potter didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know intuitively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disapparated away from the Dursley home, waking up the family before reappearing, with a crack, on a doorstep in New York city waking up the little family except the man, the man was working on his new book, that lived there.

* * *

The man who lives there opens the door just as his wife comes downstairs. She then goes to the door as the man picks up Harry and shows his wife who asks "whose that ?"

"the letter says his name is Harry, Harry Potter, that he was born on the 31st of July" says the man.

"that's Alexis' birthday" says the man's wife.

"I know, the letter also said little Harry here is a wizard who is famous because he survived some dark lord who killed his parents before trying to kill him, the dark lord guy still has followers who will try to kill young Harry if he isn't protected by whoever this letter was meant for" says the man before he says "it's basically forcing whoever Harry was meant to live with to take him in"

"like blackmail ?" asks the man's wife.

"yea" says the man before he says "i think that we should take him in"

"why ?" asks the man's wife.

"well, it'll give Alexis a sibling, protect young Harry here, who may have ended up in an abusive home if he didn't appear here and I kinda want to have a son too and this way, you don't have to get pregnant either" says the man before he says "this is possibly the better Halloween ever" with a giant smile.

"agreed but what are we going to call him ?" asks the man's wife.

"how about Hadrian James Castle ?" asks the man before he says "we can call him Harry for short or even Adrian"

"I like it" replies the man's wife with a nod before they look at baby who is smiling at his new parents, Richard Castle and his wife Meredith Castle who both smile back at baby Hadrian.

* * *

Meanwhile in the almost empty office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a dozen of his nick knacks exploded symbolising that Harry had not been brought into the Dursley home, destroying so much planning that the Headmaster had done. Something else happens, the sword of Godric Gryffindor disappears from the office and the only witnesses to the activity in the office are the portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school and the Phoenix Fawkes who sings happily at the turn of events that had happened before singing a mournful song at the deaths that happened that night.

* * *

Two years later Hadrian and Alexis are in their play pen while their father is writing a manuscript when he looks over at the playpen to see the soft animal toys flying around the playpen which makes him laugh until he sees that it's Alexis who is doing it and he leaves his desk, walks over to the playpen and he says "this is amazing, Alexis must have magic"

"powers" says Hadrian.

"powers ?" asks Richard. Hadrian nods before he points to himself and says "powers too"

"wonder twins, my beautiful wonder twins" says Richard before he picks up his two toddlers just as his mother, Martha walks in the door and Richard tells his mother about what had happened and Martha says "we don't tell anyone about this, we must keep it a secret, no-one can know about their powers"

"agreed, mother but how are we going to keep two super powered toddlers, one who also has magic, a secret ?" Richard asks his mother.

"well, we have to try, who knows what could happen if the wrong people find out about them" says Martha.

"we hide them in plain sight, once my book get published, I will be famous, right ? so we tell everyone that they are my kids, that they are twins, they were born on the same day" says Richard.

"unless they do a DNA test, but it is a good plan" says Martha before she grabs Hadrian out of his father's arms and rocks him a bit.

* * *

Hadrian is four when he starts playing the piano with Alexis and they sing together. Seven years old is the age that Hadrian is when his father and Hadrian's grandmother notices that Hadrian may have several personalities, which he uses at times, Alexis also knows but she doesn't care since she know the entire time. Richard and Martha also realise that once the two kids are teenagers that they will want to use their powers to protect people.

* * *

By the time that Hadrian and Alexis had hit eleven, the two had gotten several powers already, they don't know how many they will end up with but they are extremely powerful which scares Richard, he doesn't fear them, no, he fears what will happen when someone finds out about them.

Hadrian's Hogwarts letter never arrives either and Hadrian starts using wandless magic alongside Alexis who had a talent with magic too.

* * *

At the age of thirteen Hadrian and Alexis are in Paris shopping when Hadrian accidentally bumps into a boy his age who has brown hair and beautiful green eyes, they talk while his mother admires the boy's mother's Prada and her outfit, they find out a few details about themselves including their mutual love for singing without telling each other their names before the boy starts flirting a bit making Hadrian blush and before the boy's mother starts to drag him away, he kisses Hadrian and says "if this was fate then we shall see each other again, if not, I hope you have a good life" before he says "Mon amour aux yeux d'émeraude" before he kisses Hadrian on the lips in front of his mother, Hadrian's mom and Alexis who teases Hadrian as soon as the boy is gone with his mother who is scolding the boy in french.

As soon as they are back at their dad's place Hadrian and Alexis don't tell their father about the boy to save them some stress but they tell Martha who cheers at Hadrian's first kiss before she asks for every single detail of the meeting and kiss.

* * *

In the town of Lima Ohio, a boy with a mohawk the age of thirteen suddenly turns into a huge giant blue monster when he gets angry about something that has to do with his absent ass-hole father. The boy smashes the trees in the woods before he calms down with full memory of what happened and he keeps it a secret as he knows what could happen if people were to find out.

* * *

The boy who kissed Hadrian, while he is in Paris surrounded by items with circuits which he talks to. His mother sees the boy talking to the techology and she sees that her boy is special, that he has powers which she and her husband keep secret from everyone knowing what could happen if people found out about his powers.

* * *

A boy with silver hair and lavender eyes is with a girl who is a year younger than him who has light purple-grey hair and lavender eyes, who is not human. The boy has a sword on him when one day during his bodyguard duty. The boy uses his sword to fight off some people who are trying to hurt the girl that he is protecting.

* * *

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been having the worst few years ever, ever since Harry Potter's non attendance to Hogwarts and to find out that the Dursleys had not even found Harry on their doorstep was just worst. When Harry hadn't replied to the letter Dumbledore had sent Hagrid out to the Dursleys who told Hagrid that Harry never lived at their place and that Harry was not welcome at the Dursleys.

When Harry didn't attend Hogwarts, the students were all wondering where the boy-who-lived had gone. Dumbledore had told the press that Harry Potter getting private training, which was a giant lie, but only half of the school believe and the other half of the school don't believe it.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry disappears from the doorstep and reappears in New York on the doorstep of Richard Castle who takes him in, gives him a new name. As the years go by Richard discovers that Hadrian and Alexis has powers and magic. Hadrian meets his mates when he turns fourteen/fifteen years old.**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH.**

 **Future MPREG.**

 **Cross-dressing.**

 **Hadrian has multiple personalities.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis has super powers and magic.**

 **Powerful Alexis and Hadrian.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis can sing.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis are like twins.**

 **Avengers/Castle/Harry Potter/Glee/Vampire Knight crossover.**

 **Two of the personalities will be making an appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

In a different galaxy the Other kneels behind a titan who is sitting on his throne and he says "the tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield it's power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. A world will be his, the Universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn ?"

* * *

In a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in an unknown location, something was happening, something that shouldn't be happening. The facility is being evacuated, the personal are evacuating the facility as a man tells them to over to P.A. system. Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. gets off the helicopter that he had came to the facility in, he gets off the helicopter with Maria Hill before he walks over to Agent Phil Coulson and asks "how bad is it ?"

"that's the problem, sir, we don't know" replies Coulson. They take the elevator down to where the activity is, once they are on the floor Coulson says to Fury "Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the tesseract four hours ago"

"NASA didn't authorise Selvig to go to test phase" says Fury.

"he wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room, spontaneous event" says Coulson as they walk when Maria Hill joins them and asks "it just turned itself on ?"

"where are the energy levels now ?" asks Fury.

"climbing, when Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac" says Coulson before Fury asks "how long to get everyone out ?"

"campus should be clear in the next half-hour" replies Coulson making Fury say "do better" Coulson nods before he stops where he is as Fury and Maria Hill keep walking before he turns around and walks away to follow his orders.

Fury and Maria are going down some stairs when Maria says to Fury "sir, evacuation may be futile"

"we should tell them to go back to sleep ?" asks Fury.

"if we can't control the tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance" says Maria before Fury says to her "I need you to make sure the phase 2 prototypes are shipped out"

"sir, is that really a priority right now ?" asks Maria.

"until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech. Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone" Fury says to Maria who walks past him and says "yes, sir" with a slightly pissed off look on her face before she says to two guys standing close by "with me" and the two guards follow her.

Fury walks into the room where the tesseract is he says loudly "talk to me doctor" Dr Selvig is near the tesseract as some guys are analysing the tesseract and Selvig says "Director"

"Is there anything we know for certain ?" Fury asks Selvig.

"the tesseract is misbehaving" replies Selvig as a guy tries poking the tesseract with a metal poker but the tesseract has some sort of energy shield around it.

"is that supposed to be funny ?" asks Fury.

"no, it's not funny at all" replies Selvig before he says "the tesseract is not only active, she's behaving"

"I assume you pulled the plug" says Fury.

"she's an energy source, we turn off the power, she turns it back on" says Selvig as he and Fury walk past the tesseract before Selvig says "if she reaches peak level"

"we prepared for this, doctor, harnessing energy from space" says Fury.

"but we don't have the harness, my calculations are far from complete and she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation" says Selvig with a slight smile.

"that can be harmful" says Fury before he asks "where's Agent Barton ?"

"the hawk, up in his nest, as usual" replies Selvig pointing to where Agent Barton is. Barton is watching the scene from way up high before Fury says over the comm link "Agent Barton, report" Barton gets up before slides down some rope and Fury says to Barton once Barton had landed "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things"

"well, I see better from a distance" replies Barton before Fury asks him "have you seen anything that might set this thing off ?"

"doctor, it's spiking again" someone female lab worker says to Selvig who goes over to the woman and Barton says to Fury "no-one's come or gone and Selvig's clean, no contact, no IMs, if there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't on this end"

"at this end ?" asks Fury

"yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right ?, doors open from both sides" says Barton as the tesseract starts really powering up making Selvig mutter "not yet" and the building starts to shake. The tesseract's energy starts crackling making the building rumble as Barton and Fury step away from the tesseract. The tesseract crackles more and more before it shoots a beam of energy which makes a wormhole. The energy unstablises and sends a wave of energy out. At where the wormhole had been opened stands a man with black hair, eerry blue eyes wearing green and gold armour who has a crazy look on his face and is holding a scepter.

* * *

After the man who is identified as Loki had escaped with the tesseract and had gotten control of several people from the facility making Fury end up being shot down in a helicopter Phil Coulson says over a walky talky "Director ?, Director Fury, do you copy ?"

"The tesseract is with a hostile force, I have men down" says Fury before he asks "Hill ?"

"a lot of men still under, I don't know how many survivors" replies Maria.

"sound a general call, I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase" Fury says to Maria who replies with "roger that"

Fury then says to Coulson "Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven, as of right now, we are at war"

"what do we do ?" asks Coulson.

* * *

In their New York apartment which they share with their dad and their grandmother, Hadrian and Alexis are with their violin teacher Dylan Fulton practising the violin while Hadrian and Dylan flirt with each other with coy smiles before they hear the door bell. They answer the door to find a beautiful, leggy, red haired woman at the door who says "I'm Natasha Romanoff and this is Doctor Bruce Banner" motioning to the nervous man beside her who gives a little wave before she asks "can we come in ?"

"sure" replies Hadrian who motions Alexis to attack position just in case. Natasha and Bruce enter the place and Bruce says "nice place"

"thanks" replies Alexis before Dylan comes out of Richard's office and asks Hadrian "do you want to continue your lesson ?"

"i'll be in there in a minute Dylan, we are just going to talk to these nice people for a bit" replies Hadrian. Dylan goes back into the office just as Martha comes downstairs and Hadrian asks Natasha "why are you here ?" Natasha watches Martha who just sit down before Alexis says "that's grams, it's OK"

"well, we need your help" Natasha says to the two teenagers.

"help with what ?" asks Alexis.

"to save the world" replies Natasha.

"save the world ?" asks Martha in disbelief

"yea, there is a major threat to the world and we need them, their powers and their genius" says Natasha.

"their genius ?" asks Bruce.

"they are as smart as you doctor, maybe a bit more" Natasha tells Bruce before Hadrian and Alexis whisper to each other before they turn to Natasha and they say in unison "we're in" before Hadrian says "but only if grams comes with us"

"done" says Natasha before Alexis asks "What about Dylan ?"

"we send him home with extra money and maybe even Hadrian's number since they had been flirting since they met each other" suggests Martha.

"or we can get him to a safe location" says Alexis before she says "if there is going to be a battle"

"if you guys are going to battle, I want to come" says Dylan as he walks out of the office, he then grabs a violin and his bow before he says "let's just say that I can make any musical instrument into a weapon"

"prove it" says Natasha. Dylan takes the violin before he strikes it making a sound-wave come off the violin and it hits some of the furniture, the windows and everything else in the path of the sound-wave making the five other widen their eyes and Hadrian mutter "fuck me, Dylan" lowly but Dylan hears it and smile and says "maybe later"

"he can join us and so can Martha" says Natasha.

"wicked" says Hadrian with a smile. They all leave the house after they leave Richard a letter with an explanation and to tell him to call Hadrian or Alexis as soon as he got home and had gotten the letter.

* * *

The flight is short when they land on a ship in the middle of the ocean. They land on the ship before Natasha says to the teenagers "stay here, the other teenagers will be here soon" just as a guy with a teenage boy who has brown hair and green eyes, which looks familiar until Hadrian looks at the teenager's face and he sees the guy from Paris and he says "oh, my god"

The looks at Hadrian before he says "Mon amour" to Hadrian and kisses Hadrian deeply just before Hadrian mutters "mate" and they kiss deeply making Dylan slightly jealous but Alexis talks to him about Hadrian's creature which he had gotten after meeting Sebastian. The couple kiss for a bit until they break the kiss and Hadrian introduces Martha and Dylan to Sebastian who smirks at Dylan as his eyes wander up and down Dylan's body before Sebastian says "I approve of him, he is hot"

"well, he is also one of Hadrian's mates" says Alexis.

"just don't tell your dad, he would probably kill me" Dylan says to Alexis.

"it's not like we've had sex or anything" says Hadrian before he suddenly says "i'm going to go change out of these boring clothes, i'll only be a minute" before he goes into a quin-jet. Five minutes later a girl with red and black hair which is in two ponytails comes out of the quin-jet in what would seem like the world's shortest mini-skirt which is also red and black with a red and black, tight shirt, with red and black stiletto boots with heels that can be used to stab people with. Sebastian and Dylan are shocked at the outfit while getting horny over it.

"damn, you look hot" says a voice from behind Sebastian and Dylan making them turn around and they see a guy with a mohawk behind them and he is just staring at Hadrian or should we say Harley, one of Hadrian's personalities. Harley walks over to the mohawk guy before he says "you are one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen"

"thanks" replies mohawk guy with a sexy smirk before he says "I'm Noah Puckerman, call me Puck"

"I think I'll call you gorgeous instead" Harley says before Dylan asks "what are our nicknames then ?"

"I don't know yet but i'll think of something" replies Harley before he sees Natasha and says "let's go see, Natasha" before he walks towards her, they see that she is with three men, two of them are also Hadrian's mates while one of them is Bruce Banner. One of the guys sees Harley's outfit and almost has a heart attack before he diverts his eyes and says to Harley "ma'am, can you please cover up a bit please ?" while he covers his eyes making Gorgeous, Sebastian, Dylan and Alexis all look at the guy.

"why ?" asks Harley as she walk over to the man and asks "what's your name cowboy ?"

"Steve, Steve Rogers" replies the guy before she turns to the other guy who introduces himself as James Barnes but tells them to call him Bucky who then says "don't mind Steve, he's very old fashioned"

"how old fashioned are we talking here ?" asks Sebastian while he glares a bit at Steve.

"he is OK with gay guys, he is into men too" says Bucky. Natasha walks over to the group as they talk and she says to them "gentlemen and ladies, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe" just as the ship's crew start strapping down the jets and the engines start whirring. They hear an agent say over the P.A. system "Flight crew, secure the deck" as the ship starts changing.

"is this a submarine ?" asks Steve.

"really ? they want me in a submerged, pressurised, metal container ?" asks Dr Banner as he and Steve walk to the edge of the ship and they see, when they get to the edge, giant turbine engines powering up, two on the side they are watching and two on the other side making Dr Banner says sarcastically "no, no, this is much worse" before they take off, the ship starts rising off the water and the group all head inside.

* * *

Natasha leads them inside and to the main control centre. As they walk in they see the agents all working and Natasha leads them to a table which Harley (who switched the personalities again and is now Regina who changes her outfit and hair which Alexis sees and prepares for the Evil Queen as they call her), Sebastian, Noah, Alexis, Dylan and Martha sit at just as a teenager with silver hair and lavender eyes with another teenager who has sandy hair with light skin and blue eyes, his hair is short and he speaks with an Irish accent which they hear when he asks the seated teenagers "are you guys a part of the same team that i'm on ?"

"yea" replies Alexis just as a strict looking woman walks into the room with her dad and Detective Kate Beckett as they are lead there by and agent. Alexis sees her dad and yells "dad" gaining the attention of Richard and Kate, Richard goes over to Alexis and hugs her before he looks at Regina and asks "has she said anything yet ?"

"no, she is possibly planning" replies Alexis.

"planning what ?" asks Steve after he had given Director Fury a ten dollar note.

"I am actually asking Hadrian why the hell he wants to help you all, after all he and I share the same body" says Regina.

"along with several others" says Richard.

"yes, that is correct, the others have already met Harley" says Regina making Richard widen his eyes and he says "please tell me that Harley was dressed at least"

"you call that dressed, she had the worlds shortest skirt on with a tight shirt" says Steve.

"oh, was the good Captain flustered ?" asks Sebastian in a teasing way.

"I just don't think that any girl should wear something like that" replies Steve with certainty.

"agreed" says Regina before she disappears and Hadrian comes back and the strict woman asks "what was that about ?"

"Hadrian has multiple personalities, all of them female, by the way and all of them dangerous" says Richard before he introduces himself making the woman introduce herself as Minerva McGonagall. The sandy haired boy with light skin and blue eyes introduces himself as Seamus Finnigan and the boy with silver hair and lavender eyes introduces himself as Ichiru Kiryu. Ichiru then asks "what is this threat against the world ?"

"an Asgardian named Loki" replies Natasha before the Director fills the teenagers in on what's going on and Kate asks Fury "why do you need the team of teenagers ? teenagers who probably have better things to do" before she says "you already have a team of adults"

"the teenagers will learn from the adults, so that they can take over whenever the adults retire, i'm covering all of my bases plus these teenagers are powerful too" replies Fury before he walks over and says to Banner while holding out his hand for Banner to shake "Doctor, thank you for coming"

"thanks for asking nicely" replies Banner before he asks "so, how long am I staying ?"

"once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the wind" replies Fury.

"where are you with that ?" asks Banner.

"we're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet" replies Coulson after Fury pointed in his direction. Coulson the continues by saying "cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us"

"that's still not going to find him in time" says Natasha while she sits next to a screen that has a man's face on it.

"you have to narrow your field" says Banner before he asks Fury "how many spectrometers do you have access to ?"

"how many are there ?" Fury asks Banner who says "call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays, I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition, at least we could rule out a few places"

"i'm so confused" Noah mutters to Hadrian who is being watched by his dad as Hadrian is sitting in Sebastian's lap while holding Noah's hand with his left hand and he is holding Dylan's hand with his right hand. Banner asks Fury "do you have somewhere for me to work ?"

"Agent Romanoff" says Fury as he turns to her before he asks her "could you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please ?"

"you're gonna love it, Doc, We got all the toys" Natasha says to Banner as she walks past him to lead Banner to his lab. Fury then says "Puckerman, Smythe and Castle, both of you, I want you to work with the good doctor here"

"yes, sir" says Hadrian with a nod making Banner says "I don't know if that is a good idea, I'm dangerous to be around"

"Puckerman can most definitely defend himself if the other guy shows up while both Castles have magic and powers to defend themselves and Smythe can talk to technology, so the work may end up getting done faster" Fury says to Banner who nods before he follows Natasha to his lab with Alexis, Sebastian, Noah and Hadrian following him.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

**After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry disappears from the doorstep and reappears in New York on the doorstep of Richard Castle who takes him in, gives him a new name. As the years go by Richard discovers that Hadrian and Alexis has powers and magic. Hadrian meets his mates when he turns fourteen/fifteen years old.**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH.**

 **Future MPREG.**

 **Cross-dressing.**

 **Hadrian has multiple personalities.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis has super powers and magic.**

 **Powerful Alexis and Hadrian.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis can sing.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis are like twins.**

 **Avengers/Castle/Harry Potter/Glee/Vampire Knight crossover.**

 **Some of the personalities will be making an appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

A little while later Hadrian, Sebastian and Noah walk back into the control centre where they see Coulson talking to Steve before they hear someone say "we got a hit, a 67% match" before he says "wait, cross match, 79%"

"location ?" asks Coulson.

"Stuttgard, Germany, 28 Königstrasse, he's not exactly hiding" says the guy before Fury looks at Steve and says "Captain, you're up" Steve nods before Hadrian says "I'm going with you" before Sebastian says "me too" Steve tries to convince them not to join him but the two teenagers are determined to join him. Bucky joins them with Alexis following.

* * *

The group are flying towards the location in a quin-jet when Regina takes over and she says "I shall meet you there, I'm going there ahead of you all" before she changes her clothes and hair into something only the evil queen would wear. Her dress is dark red with black lace pattern on the front of the dress, the dress was long with long sleeves and Regina wears a pair of dark red ankle high heels with dark ruby earrings with diamonds and she is also wearing a pair of dark ruby red gloves with a black lace pattern and a large diamond ring on her right index finger.

"i'll go with you" says Sebastian. Regina nods before changing Sebastian's clothes into something more formal before Regina grabs Sebastian and says to the others "we shall see you there" with a sly smirk before disappearing in a whirl of violet smoke which shocks Steve and Bucky. Alexis then says "go get'em Regina"

"Regina ?" asks Steve.

"yea, I recognised the outfit, only Regina would wear something like" says Alexis.

"I thought the dress was very nice" says Bucky.

"that's true" says Alexis before she says "the dresses are always beautiful, elegant and regal, Regina has always had great taste in clothing"

"at least the outfit wasn't like Harley's" says Natasha from where she was.

"agreed" says Alexis before she says "as long as you don't see a pair of cat ears of her head with a whip or vines on her body or a bow and a set of arrows while wearing a hood and a scarf covering her mouth or if the outfit is leather with a whip"

"leather outfit and a whip ?" asks Bucky intrigued.

"vines on her body ?" asks Steve confused.

"hood with a scarf covering her mouth ?" asks Natasha.

"yea, the one with a leather outfit and a whip is Trixy, the one with vines on her body, she will kinda be half naked, is Ivy and the last one is Nyssa" replies Alexis.

"Trixy ?" asks Bucky.

"yea, Trixy the dominatrix" says Alexis.

"dominatrix ?" asks Steve in a confused way.

"we'll explain at a different time" says Natasha.

"OK" replies Steve nodding before he asks "half naked ?" while turning to Alexis with wide eyes.

* * *

Regina and Sebastian arrive in Stuttgard, Germany just outside 28 Königstrasse in a hidden alleyway before they exit the alley together, arm in arm, before they head inside for the festivities. They enter elegantly before they get a glass of water each. Regina and Sebastian talk to each before they see Loki enter the building, as he enters he walks past a guy before he hits the guy with his walking stick gaining the attention of everyone in the room before he strides over to a man before flipping him onto a statue before taking an eye-scanner out of his jacket.

Loki then jams the eye-scanner into the man's eye before he starts looking around as the other people run and scream out of the building before Regina says "this screams to me as a distraction"

"distraction from what ?" asks Sebastian as they stand there.

"Iridium, thank you Hadrian, they need iridium as a stabiliser if they are going to open another portal and I know where the iridium is" says Regina.

"how ?" asks Sebastian.

"Hadrian, now keep an eye on Loki while I go to where the real action is" says Regina before she disappears in a whirl of smoke and as she disappears she sees Sebastian smirk.

* * *

Regina reappears to see a man with a bow and a set of arrows making Nyssa make an appearance and change her clothes and hair before the man turns around and sees her making him ask "who are you ?"

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, Heir to the demon" says Nyssa.

"never heard of you" says Barton.

"are we going to fight ?" asks Nyssa.

"yea" replies Barton before attacking Nyssa who deflects Barton's arrows with her knife before they fight in hand to hand combat which goes pretty well, especially when Nyssa hits Barton with her bow knocking the man out. Nyssa then shoots some men that enter the room who ends up dead because Nyssa kills them all. Nyssa then disappears and Regina returns, Regina grabs Barton's arm before disappears from the building while leaving the Iridium behind which is picked up by a survivor of Nyssa's attack on the men. Regina reappears in front of Steve and Iron Man, Iron Man exclaims "holy fucking shit"

"language" exclaims Regina, Steve and Alexis (after she had appeared in Germany by magic) in unison. Loki rolls his eyes while he surrenders.

They are all on the quin-jet going back to the helicarrier when they hear some thunder making Loki look nervous and Steve asks him "what's wrong, scared of a little lightning ?"

"I'm not fond of what follows" replies Loki while looking up before they hear a thud on the outside of the quin-jet making everyone look in the direction of the thud before the doors on the quin-jet open after Tony had put his helmet on and Steve grabs his shield and puts his mask on. A blonde man enters the craft before he grabs Loki and he grips Loki's throat before he flies out of the quin-jet while holding Loki by the throat. Harley comes out and says "that guy was hot, I'd like to jump his bone, if you know what I mean"

"oh, I know what you mean" says Sebastian before he says "I completely agree with you" before Tony flies after the blonde man before Harley, Sebastian, Noah and Alexis follow after him with parachutes.

* * *

Sebastian, Noah and Alexis land near where Loki and the blonde man are and they hear then talking before Tony slams into the blonde man after he says to Loki "you listen well, brother" making Loki say after Tony had slammed into him "i'm listening" Harley laughs a bit gaining the attention from Loki, Noah, Sebastian and Alexis who all look at Harley who is upside down with the parachute out and Harley says to them "don't worry, I landed on my head" while giggling a bit.

"she is insane" says Sebastian before he says "I like it"

"yea, she can be insane" says Alexis before helping Harley up and they here Thor say to Tony "do not touch me again"

"then don't take my stuff" replies Tony making Nyssa who had come out say "he thinks that Loki is his property, why ?"

"I am no-one's property" says Loki before they hear Thor say "you have no idea what you're dealing with"

"uh, Shakespeare in the park ?" asks Tony before he says "Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes ?" Making the teenagers laugh which Loki slightly joins in on before Thor says "this is beyond you, metal man, Loki will face Asgardian justice"

"he gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then-" says Tony before his face-plate covers his face before he says "stay out off the way" and as he walks away he mutters "tourist" making Thor angry and he throws his hammer at Tony who ends up flying into a tree. Loki sits down with the teenagers to watch the fight happening.

The fight continues, making huge damages to the woods which would make Ivy extremely mad. During the fight Steve drops in after he had thrown his shield at the two combatants and he says "hey, that's enough" before he says after jumping down from where he was "now, I don't know what you plan on doing here"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes" yells Thor.

"then prove it, put that hammer down" Steve says to Thor.

"yea, no, bad call, he loves that hammer" says Tony.

"you want me to put the hammer down ? asks Thor after he had knocked Tony away with his hammer before he leaps, he raises his hammer before he slams it down hitting Steve's shield that he had put in the way on the hammer. The impact sends Thor back and destroys the area of forest that Steve was standing near making Alexis says "uh, oh" before she looks at Nyssa who had turned into Ivy who is seething before she jumps down towards the men and she hears Steve ask after the three men had gathered together "are we done, here ?"

"are you three insane ?" asks Ivy storming over to them making Thor get out his hammer making Ivy say to Thor "you don't want to piss me off thunder boy" before she turns her gaze on the woods and she says "oh, all these beautiful trees, destroyed, I should kick all of your arses"

"OK, I'm sorry Ivy, but can we talk with Hadrian now ?" asks Steve while approaching slowly. Ivy disappears and Hadrian comes out before he asks "you are so lucky that Ivy didn't use her powers"

"what kind of power does she have ?" asks Thor.

"we'll explain later" says Hadrian before they turn to where Loki is seated while surrounded by Sebastian, Noah and Alexis.

* * *

Back on the helicarrier they take Loki to compartment where he is to be contained. Hadrian goes to visit Barton who is confused about what had happened but he listen when Hadrian tells him about what happened and he feels guilty for what had happened. They talk for a bit before Clint asks Hadrian "who was the woman with the scarf covering her face ?"

"that was Nyssa, she is one of my personalities" replies Hadrian surprising Clint a bit before he asks "how many personalities do you have ?"

"a few" replies Hadrian before he asks "do you want to join the others ?"

"who else is here ?" asks Clint.

"Tony Stark, Thor, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner and a group of teenagers" replies Natasha from the doorway before Hadrian says to Clint "you know Natasha is the reason that my sister and I are even here"

"really ? why ?" asks Clint.

"I was sent to get them" replies Natasha before she says "everyone will want you to join them"

"OK, let's go" says Clint before they walk into the control centre where they watch Fury talking to Loki and they hear Fury say to Loki "in case it's un clear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass" Fury pauses to press a button opening something and he says "it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap, you get how that works ?" he motions to Loki and says "ant" before he motions to the panel "boot"

Loki chuckles before he says "it's an impressive cage, not built, i think, for me"

"built for something a lot stronger than you" says Fury.

"oh, I've heard" says Loki before he says "a mindless beast makes play he's still a man" before he asks "how desperate are you ? that you call on such lost creatures to defend you ?"

"how desperate am I ?" asks Fury before replies by saying "you threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun, you have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did"

"ooh, it burns you to have come so close, to have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power and for what ?" Loki says before he smiles and he continues to say "a warm light for all mankind to share and then to be reminded what real power is"

"well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something" says Fury as he walks away from Loki's cage. The people in the control room turn off the device they are watching the conversation on and Bruce says "he really grows on you, doesn't he ?"

"Loki's going to drag this out" says Steve before he asks Thor "so, Thor, what's his play ?"

"he has an army called the Chitauri, they're not of Asgard, nor any world known, he means to lead them against your people, they will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the tesseract" replies Thor.

"an army from outer space ?" asks Noah and when Thor nods Noah, Sebastian, Seamus and Clint say "fucking hell" in unison making Steve say "language" in a scolding way while Bucky rolls his eyes and Ichiru then asks "what shall we do about this army ?"

"we make sure that they don't get here and if they do get here, we kick their alien butts back to where they belong" replies Seamus.

"OK" says Bruce before he says "so, he's building another portal, that's what he needs Selvig for"

"Selvig ?" asks Thor recognising the name.

"he's an astrophysicist" says Bruce while looking at Thor.

"he's a friend" says Thor.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell" says Natasha.

"and he had Clint under the same spell" says Hadrian while he cuddles up with Clint.

"i want to know why Loki let us take him, he's not leading an army from here" says Steve.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, that guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him" says Bruce.

"I maybe crazy but Loki's just nuts" says Harley before turning back to Hadrian as Thor says to Bruce "have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother"

"he killed 80 people in two days" Natasha tells Thor.

"he's adopted" says Thor.

"great, a bad guy with daddy issues" says Sebastian with sarcasm while he crosses his arms over his chest and leans back on his chair.

"I think it's about the mechanics, Iridium... What do they need the iridium for ?" asks Bruce.

"it's a stabilising agent" replies Hadrian, Alexis, Sebastian and Tony as Tony walks into the room while talking to Coulson before Tony says "it means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." before he sees Thor he says "no hard feeling, Point Break, you've got a mean swing" after tapping Thor's arm a bit before he says "also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants" before he goes to where Fury mainly stands and he looks around before he says "raise the mizzenmast, jib the topsails" making everyone stop working and look at him.

Tony then points to a guy and says "that man is playing Galaga, he thought we wouldn't notice but we did" before he looks at the screen and he covers one of his eyes before he asks "how does Fury even see these ?"

"he turns" replies Maria.

"sounds exhausting" mutters Tony before he says "the rest of the raw materials that they can get their hands on pretty easily, the only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density, something to kick-start the cube" he then secretly places a bug on the console

"when did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics ?" Maria asks Tony.

"last night" replies Tony before he says "the packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers, am I the only one who did the reading ?"

"does Loki need any kind of power source ?" Steve asks Tony.

"he would have to heat the cube to 120-million kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier" says Bruce making Steve turn to him.

"unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect" says Tony.

"well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet" says Bruce.

"finally, someone who speaks English" says Tony walking over to Bruce.

"is that what just happened ?" asks Steve, Noah and Seamus in unison.

"it's good to meet you, Dr Banner" Tony says to Bruce while shaking Bruce's hand before he says "your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster"

"Tony will love me then, I turn into an enormous blue rage-monster" mutters Noah.

"thanks" replies Bruce.

"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube" Fury tells Tony and the others before he says to Tony "I was hoping you might join him"

"I would start with that stick of his, it may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon" says Steve.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube and I would like to know how Loki used it to turn some of the sharpest men I know into his own personal flying monkeys" says Fury.

"Monkey ? I do not understand" says Thor before Steve says in a excited way "I do" before he says in a more calmer way "I understood that reference" making Tony roll his eyes.

"I did too" says Bucky.

"most of us did" says Hadrian before he says "including Regina"

"shall we play, doctor ?" Tony asks Bruce to change the subject.

"this way, sir" replies Bruce before showing him the way to his lab just as the guy who was playing Galaga starts playing it again.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

**After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry disappears from the doorstep and reappears in New York on the doorstep of Richard Castle who takes him in, gives him a new name. As the years go by Richard discovers that Hadrian and Alexis has powers and magic. Hadrian meets his mates when he turns fourteen/fifteen years old.**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH.**

 **Future MPREG.**

 **Cross-dressing.**

 **Hadrian has multiple personalities.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis has super powers and magic.**

 **Powerful Alexis and Hadrian.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis can sing.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis are like twins.**

 **Avengers/Castle/Harry Potter/Glee/Vampire Knight crossover.**

 **Warning Smut in this chapter ! If you don't like it, you can skip it.**

* * *

Hadrian and Sebastian are sitting in Hadrian's bedroom allow talking when Sebastian leans over and kisses Hadrian which Hadrian deepens before Sebastian pushes Hadrian onto Hadrian's bed and grabs Hadrian's pants and pulls them off and tosses them over his chair in his then pulls his pants down and takes them off and throws them onto the floor, Sebastian gets on top of Hadrian and kisses him.

"i want you to suck me"breathed Hadrian through the kiss.

"ok" says Sebastian. He then starts kissing down Hadrian's body while pulling Hadrian's boxers down, once his mouth is close to Hadrian's cock he starts sucking.

"oh your dick is so big Hadrian" purrs Sebastian as he jerks Hadrian off, he then puts his mouth over his cock.

"oh Sebastian yea you are so good" gasps Hadrian grasping the sheets on his bed.

After a few minutes Sebastian pulls his head up and takes his underwear off showing his extremely hard shaft leaking pre-cum.

"you wanna suck me Hadrian ?" murmurers Sebastian with a growl and swollen lips from sucking Hadrian.

"yea i want to suck you" Hadrian grunts as his lips brushes up against Sebastian's cock before he envelopes the cock into his mouth going as deep as he can.

"oh fuck that feels so fucking good Hadrian" Sebastian rasped out. Hadrian starts sucking him but before long his head is pulled down Sebastian's cock making Hadrian gag a little bit, Sebastian starts mouth fucking Hadrian.

Few minutes later.

"oh yea Hadrian you like that ?" cooed Sebastian.

"oh god " Hadrian chokes out after taking Sebastian's cock out off his mouth " i want you to fuck me !" he blurts loudly.

"oh really ?" asks Sebastian

"yes fuck me hard and deep with that large irresistible cock" Hadrian pleaded.

"OK then, turn over and get on your knees big boy" Hadrian does what Sebastian says. Sebastian then grabs the lube from the drawers and puts some around Hadrian's hole and some on his finger, Sebastian start pushing his finger into Hadrian making Hadrian whimper with pushes his finger in and out loosening Hadrian's hole. He pulls out his finger and takes out two fingers and pushes it deep into Hadrian's ass hole making Hadrian shout out "Sebastian, give me more" and Sebastian does as he quickens his pace of his fingers inside Hadrian.

"yea i want you to fuck me" pleaded Hadrian. Sebastian takes his fingers out, grabs the lube and lubes up his cock before he teases Hadrian by rubbing his cock against his hole "please fuck me" he rasped out.

"OK then better get ready" Sebastian says before pushing his cock deep inside Hadrian's ass, making Hadrian moan loudly.

"you OK, Hadrian ?" asks Sebastian.

"yea just fuck me" Hadrian growled as he starts jerking off. Sebastian starts thrusting while his cock is inside Hadrian.

"oh Hadrian, your ass is so tight" he says as his thighs hit Isaac's.

"oh yea Sebastian, fuck me !" Hadrian says as he jerks himself

"yea you like that Hadrian" he says as he thrusts as deep as he can go.

"fuck yea, go faster" Sebastian goes faster as Hadrian is moaning loudly

"fuck me harder and deeper" Hadrian suddenly says. Sebastian does it and then

goes slow making Hadrian groan with pleasure before long Sebastian get closer to blowing and he says "you want me to blow Hadrian, I'll blow right inside you"

"yea cum in me Sebastian" Sebastian thrusts faster and harder into Hadrian and before he can say anything he blows making him moan with pleasure loudly, so loud that it is heard through-out the helicarrier, getting the attention of everyone on the helicarrier including Loki who smiles before he laughs out loud inside his cage.

"wow, that was loud" Hadrian says with surprise.

"yea, i hope the other agents don't mind" Sebastian says blushing. "now how about i get you off and we sleep for the next week"

"haha, yea, do you wanna suck me or jerk me off ?" asks Hadrian

"both" Sebastian says.

Sebastian makes Hadrian blow his load all over Hadrian's chest and then lays on top of Hadrian, they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Alexis, Noah and Ichiru are in Bruce's lab with Tony and as Bruce scan the sceptre he says "the gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the tesseract but it's going to take weeks to process"

"really ?" asks Alexis before she takes a look before hears a loud moan of pleasure, she says "that had better not be what I think that was"

"a loud moan of pleasure after sex ?" asks Tony making Bruce groan with discomfort.

"who cares about the moan of pleasure" says Ichiru before he says to Bruce "continue your readings"

"like I said, the gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the tesseract but it's going to take weeks to process" says Bruce.

"if we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 tereflops" says Tony.

Bruce chuckles a bit before he says "all I packed with a toothbrush"

"you know, you should come by Stark tower sometime, top ten floors, all R&D, you'll love it, it's Candy Land" Tony says to Bruce picking up a mini-taser. Bruce replies "thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem"

"I saw it, Hadrian and I were there, it was the first time we travelled anywhere using magic" says Alexis shocking Bruce before Tony says to Bruce "well, I promise a stress-free environment, no tension, no surprises" before he pokes Bruce with the taser making Bruce say "oww" before Tony looks into Bruce's eyes as they hear Steve enter the lab and say "Hey!"

"nothing ?" Tony asks Bruce.

"are you nuts ?" Steve asks Tony.

"jury's out" replies Tony before he says to Bruce "you really have a lid on it, haven't you ? what's your secret ? mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed ?"

"is everything a joke to you ?" Steve asks Tony.

"funny things are" replies Tony before Noah says as he enters the lab Seamus "you better not poke me with that thing"

"why ?" asks Tony.

"because I will kick you in the balls while in my blue form" replies Noah before he says to Steve "i'm like Bruce except I was born with it" Steve is shocked before he says to Tony "threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny" before he says to Bruce "no offence, Doc"

"it's all right, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things" replies Bruce before Tony says to Bruce "you're tip-toeing, big man, you need to strut"

"and you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark" Steve says to Tony who asks Steve "do you think i'm not ? why did Fury call us in ? why now ? why not before ? what isn't he telling us ?" before he says to Steve "I can't do the equations unless I have all the variables"

"those are good questions" says Alexis stating the fact.

"see, Alexis agrees with me" says Tony while pointing at Alexis.

"you think Fury's hiding something ?" Steve asks them.

"he's a spy, Captain, he's 'the' spy, his secrets have secrets" replies Tony before he puts a blueberry in his mouth and he says motioning to Bruce "it's bugging him too" before he asks Bruce "isn't it ?"

"uh..."

"and us" says Alexis motioning to herself, Ichiru, Noah and Seamus who all nod in agreement before Bruce says "I just want to finish my work here, and..."

"doctor ?" asks Steve.

"'a warm light for all mankind' Loki's jab at Fury about the cube" says Bruce.

"I heard it" says Steve before Bruce says to Tony "I think that was meant for you" Tony gives Bruce a blueberry as Bruce says "even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still on the news"

"the Stark Tower ? that big, ugly (Tony turns to Steve) building in New York ?" asks Steve.

"it's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source" says Bruce before he asks Tony "that build will run itself for, what, a year ?"

"it's just a prototype" says Tony with pride.

"I think that it's awesome, saving energy and being Eco friendly about it to, Ivy will love that" says Alexis.

"thanks" Tony says to her before he says to Steve "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at"

"so, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the tesseract project ? what are they doing in the energy business in the first place ?" asks Bruce.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files" replies Tony.

"i'm sorry, did you say..." says Steve.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge, in a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has tried to hide" says Tony before offering Steve a blueberry.

"yet, you're confused about why they didn't want you around" Steve says to Tony.

"an intelligence organisation that fears intelligence ? historically, not awesome" Tony says to Steve who says "I think Loki's trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed" before he says "we have orders, we should follow them"

"don't say something like that around Harley, she is a pure anarchist, she hates following orders unless they are from someone she loves" Alexis says to Steve.

"following is not really my style" says Tony.

"same with Selena" says Alexis before she says "Selena does what she wants, how she wants, when she wants, even if it breaks the law"

"has she broken the law ?" asks Noah.

"yea, she is a bit of a cat burglar but we always return the items that was stolen" says Alexis.

"and you're all about style, aren't you ?" Steve says to Tony.

"of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use ?" asks Tony.

"don't let Hadrian hear that, Steve is one of his mates, so is Bucky" Alexis tells Tony making Steve ask Alexis "what does that mean ?"

"you are one of his soulmates, he has at least eight of them including Bucky, Clint, Noah, Ichiru and Sebastian" replies Alexis before Bruce says to Steve "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you" about S.H.I.E.L.D. wanting their involvement now, after Loki had taken the tesseract.

"just find the cube" says Steve as he leaves the room with Ichiru following and he sees Steve suddenly stop walking and head in the opposite direction. Ichiru follows him before catching up with him and asking "where are we going ?"

"I need to check something out" replies Steve before he says "you better go"

"I'm staying right here, plus it will give us time to get to know each other" says Ichiru before he takes out a vial and drinks it with a shudder making Steve ask "what's that ?"

"the blood of a pure blood vampire" replies Ichiru before he says "i'll explain later, let's go check out what you wanted to check out" Steve nods before they go.

* * *

In the lab Tony asks "that's the guy my dad never shut up about ? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice"

"huh" says Bruce as he continues working.

"if they did keep him on ice then he wouldn't be around to reign Hadrian in, only his mates would be able to control him and his personalities" says Alexis.

"he doesn't listen to his parents ?" asks Bruce.

"my dad and I are the only ones he will listen to, along with grandma and Kate" replies Alexis.

"why Kate ? and whose Kate ?" asks Tony.

"Detective Kate Beckett" replies Alexis before she says "it's unknown why Hadrian listens to her unless he is faking like he does with everyone else"

"so he's faking it now ?" asks Bruce.

"oh hell yea, the only reason we are here is because Natasha asked us and he likes strong female types who can defend themselves, as friends since all the female personalities are all strong female types" replies Alexis before Bruce says "the guy's not wrong about Loki though, he does have the jump on us"

"what he's got is an acme dynamite kit, it's going to blow up in his face and I'm going to be there when it does" says Tony.

"yeah, I'll read all about it" says Bruce.

"how about we don't underestimate Loki and focus on our work ?" asks Alexis as she works.

"agreed" says Noah from his spot.

"i agree too" says Seamus before he says "those who underestimate an enemy is always doomed to fail, Like Voldemort, he went after a family just to kill the baby in the family, Voldemort kills the baby's parents before he turns to the baby and tries to kill him but it fails, Voldemort had underestimated Harry Potter and died" making Alexis widen her eyes at the mention of Harry Potter gaining Noah's attention and she shakes her head telling him not to ask until later.

"what happened to Harry Potter ?" Bruce asks Seamus.

"he was sent to his relatives who treats him like royalty, so they say, while he has adventures before he is sent to Dumbledore for private training" says Seamus making Alexis snort from where she is working gaining everyone's attention and Seamus asks her "why do you snort at that ?"

"let's just finish working and maybe I'll tell you" replies Alexis.

"fine" says Seamus before Tony says to Bruce "uh-huh, or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us" Bruce chuckles before he says "you see, I don't get a suit of armour, I'm exposed, like a nerve, it's a nightmare"

"I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart" says Tony before tapping onto his chest and saying "this stops it" before he says "this little circle of light, it's a part of me now, not just armour, it's a terrible privilege"

"but you can control it" says Bruce.

"because I learnt how" says Tony before he says "Noah learnt how to control his alter-ego, i'm sure"

"I did" says Noah while nodding before he says "I call it Puck, just like my nickname around school and my town but they don't know that i'm this huge, blue monster thing"

"you called it Puck, why ?" asks Bruce.

"because it's a part of me, I was born with it" says Noah.

"it's different" Bruce says to Tony.

"hey, I read all about your accident, that much gamma exposure should have killed you" Tony says to Bruce shocking Alexis, Noah and Seamus who all turn to Tony and Bruce.

"so you're saying that the Hulk... The other guy saved my life ?" asks Bruce before he says "that's nice, it's a nice sentiment, saved it for what ?"

"I guess we will find out" replies Tony.

"you may not enjoy it" says Bruce.

"and you just might" says Tony.

"I might, maybe Hulk and I can have a friendly fight sometime" Noah says to Bruce who quickly shakes his head and says "no way" making Tony chuckle and Alexis asks Noah "you want to fight the hulk ?"

"yea, it might be fun" says Noah before Alexis just shakes her head before she and Noah finish their work and head to the bridge to relax.

* * *

Steve and Ichiru get to where they were headed and they see a door that says 'Secure Storage 10-C' before Ichiru says "this must be it" before Steve grabs the door and pushes it open. After Steve had opened the door, he and Ichiru enter the room, they look around the room before they hear some agents talking and they stop to listen before the voices stop and they go to where the voices were which includes Steve jumping up on to the upper level while Ichiru just floats up and lands quietly while Steve just stares at him making Ichiru ask "what ?"

"you can fly ?" asks Steve.

"yea, a bit" replies Ichiru before they head to where they heard the voices of the agents.

* * *

On the bridge of the helicarrier AKA the control centre, Agent Coulson and Thor are talking and Coulson says "as soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster, they've got an excellent observatory in Tromsø, she was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday, handsome fee, private plane, very remote, she'll be safe"

"that sounds nice" says Minerva as she sits next to Dylan who is adjusting a cello just as Noah and Alexis walk onto the bridge making Noah ask "what sounds nice ?"

"where they put Jane Foster to keep her safe from Loki" replies Minerva before she asks "where's Hadrian, Sebastian, Ichiru and Seamus ?"

"Ichiru is with Steve, Seamus is with Bruce and Tony and I have no idea where Hadrian and Sebastian are but I have a feeling that I do know but I don't want to think about it" says Alexis before she shudders a bit. Thor then says to Coulson "thank you, it's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig, I dread what he plans for him once he's done, Erik is a good man"

"he talks about you a lot, you changed his life" Coulson says to Thor before he says "you changed everything around here"

"they were better as they were, we pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but we come here, battling like bilge snipe" says Thor.

"like what ?" asks Coulson.

"bilge snipe, you know, huge, scaly, big antlers" replies Thor before he asks "you don't have those ?"

"I don't think so" replies Coulson.

"who knows" says Noah.

"well, they are repulsive and they trample everything in their path" says Thor as he looks at the view from the window before he says "when I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price and now, again, in my youth, I courted war"

"I hate war" says Minerva before she says "but I'll fight to my dying breath to protect my students and the world"

"students ?" asks Alexis.

"I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, I am also the transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor house" replies Minerva.

"then what are you doing here ?" asks Noah.

"she is an agent, just like Coulson" replies Fury from where he stands before he says to Thor "war hasn't started yet, you think you can make Loki tell us where the tesseract is ?"

"I do not know, Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me, there's no pain would prise his need from him"

"I bet that Hadrian can" says Alexis.

"I won't let him near Loki" Thor says to Alexis.

"Hadrian has a psychiatrist in his head, plus a therapist plus an Evil Queen who takes shit from no-one" says Alexis.

"do you think that Hadrian can crack Loki ?" Fury asks Alexis.

"even if he has to use all of his personalities to do it, yes" replies Alexis.

"get him then" Fury says to Alexis who says "I don't know where he is"

"I do, he is with Sebastian" says Dylan with a bit of jealousy which clears when Alexis says "you are also one of Hadrian's mates, don't forget that"

"sorry" says Dylan.

"no problem" says Alexis before she asks "do you know where Sebastian and Hadrian are ?"

"in Hadrian's room" replies Fury making Dylan say "i'll go get them" before he leaves. Ten minutes later he comes back with a shirtless Hadrian and Sebastian. Hadrian asks Fury "what do you want ?"

"I need you to talk to Loki" replies Fury.

"are you nuts ?" yells Sebastian wrapping his arms around Hadrian making Alexis say "it was my idea, plus Hadrian is quite powerful and can fight Loki if he needs to"

Sebastian thinks about it for a bit before he says "fine" while unwrapping his arms from Hadrian who says to Sebastian "come with me"

"OK" replies Sebastian.

"i'll come too" says Ichiru.

"let's go" says Hadrian before they head to Loki's cage to talk to him.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry disappears from the doorstep and reappears in New York on the doorstep of Richard Castle who takes him in, gives him a new name. As the years go by Richard discovers that Hadrian and Alexis has powers and magic. Hadrian meets his mates when he turns fourteen/fifteen years old.**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH.**

 **Future MPREG.**

 **Cross-dressing.**

 **Hadrian has multiple personalities.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis has super powers and magic.**

 **Powerful Alexis and Hadrian.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis can sing.**

 **Hadrian and Alexis are like twins.**

 **Avengers/Castle/Harry Potter/Glee/Vampire Knight crossover.**

* * *

Hadrian, Sebastian and Ichiru arrive at Loki's cage and they walk quietly to the cage making Loki who has his back to them say "not many people can sneak up on me"

"really ?" asks Hadrian as Loki turns around and says to Sebastian and Hadrian "nice moan earlier, I heard it from all the way here, now the question is, whose moan was it ?"

"that's not really your business" says Ichiru

"well, since I heard it, I kind of want to know" says Loki with his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"yea, Sebastian and I fucked and he is really good at pounding my tight virgin ass" Hadrian says while rolling his eyes while Loki is surprised that Hadrian said anything before Hadrian hears Loki think 'who is this guy ?' before he asks "who are you ?"

"Hadrian Castle" replies Hadrian before he suddenly changes into Regina including the outfit and hair and she says "Hadrian has decided to let me out to play, I am Queen Regina, or as I am also known, I am the Evil Queen, Owner of the Dark Palace" before she turns to Sebastian and says "open the cage, I'm going in"

"you sure, your majesty ?" asks Sebastian.

"yes, now please, open it" says Regina which Sebastian does and before Loki can move Regina raises her hand to make Loki fly across the cage and crash into the side of it before she enters the cage and Sebastian closes the cage door and Regina walks up to Loki as he gets up and he yells "you dare do that to me ?"

"of course i dare, you are nothing while I am a Queen" says Regina before she drives her hand into his chest and pulls out his heart which beats inside her hand as Loki stares at her with wide eyes before she says "you wear a glamour, why ?"

"to hide my Asgardian form, of course" replies Loki.

"not that one, the other one" says Regina making Loki back away a bit before Regina starts to softly crush Loki's heart and she says "answer me"

"to hide my Jötunn form, I was born from the king of the frost giants, a frost giant named Laufey, who I killed when I tricked him in coming to Asgard to kill Odin before declaring myself a son of Odin but I'm not a son of Odin, I am the son of a monster" says Loki.

"show me" says Regina shocking Loki who stares at her with shock before she raises his heart and threatens to crush it again making Loki raise his hands in surrender and he shows his Jötunn form before he says "like the real me ?"

"I think you look amazing" says Seamus out of nowhere before he says "I like the red eyes too"

"and the blue skin with the patterns are cool too" says Noah while he stands next to Seamus.

"you are not disgusted ?" asks Loki.

"i'm kind of turned on by it" says Seamus.

"this is the face of a monster, a monster just like the monster you brought on board" says Loki before he changes back and Regina gives back his heart and asks "Banner ?" before she shoves Loki's heart back into his chest making him groan with pain and she then says "thanks for the information, I do like your blue eyes by the way"

"my eyes are green" says Loki before Regina exits the cage and says "well, they are blue at the moment before he gets onto his earpiece and says "Loki mentioned the Hulk, he might be planning to unleash the hulk, keep Bruce in the lab, I'll meet you there and bring Thor" before she says "let's go, we have places to be" before they leave Loki to his thoughts in the cage before she turns to Loki and says "thanks for your co-operation Loki" before they leave.

* * *

The others gather around Regina before she teleports them to Bruce's lab with a whirl of smoke. They appear in the lab just as Fury enters the lab with Natasha and Fury asks Tony "what are you doing, Mr Stark ?"

"uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you" replies Tony.

"you're supposed to be locating the tesseract" says Fury.

"we are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now, when we hit it, we''l have the location within half a mile" says Bruce.

"yeah, then you get your cube back, no muss, no fuss" says Tony before the screen in front of him beeps and he asks "what is 'phase 2' ?"

"phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons" says Steve as Ichiru places a weapon onto the metal table with a clang before Ichiru stands next and Steve says to Tony "sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me"

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract, this does not mean that we're making..." Fury says to Steve before Hadrian says "bullshit" loudly before Steve says "language" to Hadrian before Tony says showing them the screen "I'm sorry, Nick, what were you lying ?" showing them the design for the phase 2 guns before Steve says "I was wrong, Director, the world hasn't changed a bit" just as Natasha and Thor enter the lab and Bruce asks Natasha "did you know about this ?"

Natasha says to Bruce "you want to think about remove yourself from this environment, doctor ?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed" replies Bruce with a laugh just as Hadrian, Noah, Sebastian and Ichiru walk to the sceptre which goes unoticed by Tony, Steve, Fury, Bruce and Thor but Natasha notices but doesn't say a word.

"Loki is manipulating you, Hadrian told me after he talked to Loki" Natasha tells Bruce making Steve ask Fury "you let Hadrian near that guy, he is a monster who is trying to start a war"

"a monster who was made" says Hadrian before he says "evil is born, it's made"

"how would you know ?" asks Tony.

"because Regina is evil, she is known as The Evil Queen" says Fury.

"like in the fairy tale ?" asks Tony.

"yea, except she is more dangerous and she does want to kill Snow White because she is more beautiful than her, it would be an act of Vengence" replies Hadrian.

"why ?" asks Steve.

"Snow told a secret that wasn't hers to tell and it got the man Regina loved, killed" replies Hadrian.

"your personalities has histories ?" asks Tony.

"yea, every single one of them but they can not do anything about there histories" says Hadrian before Bruce asks Natasha "and you've been doing what, exactly ?"

"you didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you" says Natasha.

"yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy" replies Bruce.

"if you're worried that Hulky will come out, Puck will deal with it" says Noah.

"Puck ?" asks Steve.

"my blue form that's like the hulk, I called it Puck, I actually want to fight the hulk sometime in my blue form" says Noah.

"not going to happen" says Bruce before he says "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction"

"because of him" replies Fury while pointing at Thor who asks "me ?"

"last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town, we learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned" says Fury.

"my people want nothing but peace with your planet" says Thor.

"but you're not the only people out there, are you ? and you're not the only threat" Fury says to Thor before he says "the world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can be controlled"

"like you controlled the cube ?" asks Steve.

"you want to control me ?" asks Regina just as Bucky enters the lab and Alexis says "no, Regina, he doesn't want to control you, he would be a fool if he tried"

"then he better not be foolish" says Regina before Hadrian comes back and says "I agree with Regina and so do the others"

"your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies, it is a signal to all of the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war" Thor says to Fury.

"a higher form ?" asks Steve.

"you forced our hand" Fury says to Thor before continues by saying "we had to come up with something"

"a nuclear deterrent because that always calms everything right down" says Tony. Fury turns to Tony and says "remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark"

"I'm sure that if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep.." says Steve before he is interrupted by Tony who says "hold on, how is this now about me ?"

"i'm sorry, isn't everything ?" Steve says to Tony.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" says Thor making Fury turn to him and say "excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up ?"

"you treat your champion with such mistrust" Thor replies.

"are you boys really that naive ?" asks Natasha as Hadrian, Sebastian, Noah, Ichiru and Alexis watch the argument they then notice that the sceptre is glowing which makes Hadrian say to Alexis "I can feel the power coming off of this thing"

"same here" replies Alexis before they hear Natasha say "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats" making Hadrian ask "I'm a threat ?"

"Captain America's on the threat watch ?" Bruce asks Natasha.

"we all are" replies Natasha as the arguing intensifies before Hadrian has enough of the arguing and he takes action by turning the tracer off on the sceptre which Steve sees and he says "it's not wise to be so close to that thing, Hadrian"

"I just turned the tracer off, noting harmful" says Hadrian.

"tracer ?" asks Tony before he says "we didn't find any tracer"

"yes, there was a magical tracer on the sceptre, of course you wouldn't have found it, peasant" Regina says to Tony in her 'I am a Queen and you are nothing' voice making Tony say "i feel threatened"

"you should" says Fury before he says "because she is dangerous when she is angry"

"how dangerous ?" asks Tony.

"extremely dangerous" replies Elsa, after she had taken control and changes her outfit before she says "Hadrian is considered a threat because of his multiple personalities, because he learns things from them and will use the things he has learnt"

"who are you ?" asks Steve.

"I am Elsa, I am known as the Snow Princess" replies Elsa.

"why ?" asks Steve.

"because she has ice magic" replies Alexis before she says "Elsa even made an ice castle on Mount Everest, she likes to stay there and relax from time to time, I've been there, it's nice"

"I made a palace on Mount Everest" says Elsa correcting Alexis making Tony ask Elsa "you have a palace on Mount Everest ?"

"of course, I need a place to relax sometimes" says Elsa before the others all start arguing again making Elsa roll her eyes before they see Bruce with the sceptre which he drops when his computer beeps which he looks at as Thor asks "you located the tesseract ?"

"I could get there faster" says Tony.

"the tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it" Thor tells the others.

"I totally agree with Thor" says Hadrian after he comes back from being Elsa.

"you're not going alone" Steve says to Tony.

"you're gonna stop me ?" Tony asks Steve.

"put on the suit, let's find out" replies Steve wanting to fight Tony.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man" says Tony before Steve says "put on the suit" Bruce takes off his glasses as he looks at the computer and he says "Oh, my god" before is an explosion which throws them all away from each other and Hadrian hears Steve say to Tony "put on the suit" before helping Tony off the floor while Hadrian goes and Nyssa comes out to play and she says "may we bathe in our enemies blood" before she grabs her weapons to fight.

* * *

After Loki is freed and Coulson is stabbed, the group of teenagers, Dylan, Bucky, Tony and Steve are all in the control centre where Fury is talking to them Coulson's 'death' as Hadrian knows that Coulson is alive and healing but he knows that the Avengers need a push and since the teenagers already have their push, he doesn't voice that Coulson is alive. Hadrian hears Fury say showing Tony and Steve some cards "this were in Coulson's jacket" before he says to Steve "I guess he never did get you to sign them" before he throws the Captain America trading cards onto the table which Steve picks up and Fury says "we're dead in the air up here, our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor... I got nothing for you, I lost my one good eye" before he pauses and he says after a few minutes "maybe I had that coming, yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract, I never put my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something riskier"

"the Avengers" says Hadrian confusing Steve.

"yes, the Avengers" says Fury before he says "there was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative, the idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more, to see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could, Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea" Tony gets up off his seat just as Fury says "in heroes" before he walks away and Fury says after Tony has left "well, it's an old-fashioned notion" before he walks away to let Steve think about it while Hadrian and the other teenagers head to the hospital area to check up on Minerva and Clint who had been injured during the attack. When they get to Clint's room, they already see Natasha there talking to Clint.

* * *

A little while later the group of teenagers are talking to Natasha since Clint went to the bathroom when Steve enters the room and he says to them "time to go"

"go where ?"

"you found the cube ?" asks Hadrian.

"yea, we found it" replies Steve before he says "I'll tell you on the way" before he asks Natasha "can you fly one of those jets ?"

"i can" says Clint while exiting the bathroom. Steve looks at Natasha who nods before looking at the teenagers who all nod before Steve asks Clint "you got a suit ?"

"yeah" replies Clint.

"then suit up" says Steve before leaving the room. Hadrian gets up before he clicks his fingers revealing his creature which shocks the others which doesn't show on Natasha and Clint's faces but it does on the others and he says "I'm a creature"

"you're a Neko, that's what you are" says Seamus before he says "you better put on a mask, we don't need our faces all over the news"

"agreed" says Sebastian before he leaves the room with Hadrian, Noah, Seamus, Ichiru, Alexis, Natasha and Clint following him before he stops, he then raises his hands and the tech around him starts flying towards his body and starts building something like Tony's suits and once it is complete Sebastian says "I can do this and a lot more"

Ichiru walks to his room, grabs his sword before coming back and he says "I can use this to shoot off lightning bolts" which he proves when he aims his sword at something before sending a lightning bolt out of it and he says "it's like Thor's hammer"

"awesome, and you can cut down any enemies that are within slicing distance" says Hadrian before he walks up to Ichiru and kisses him before he says "mate"

"how many is that now ?" asks Dylan.

"let's see, Sebastian, Noah, Ichiru, Steve, Bucky, I think that's it, so five" replies Alexis.

"Clint as well" says Hadrian.

"me as well ?" asks Clint.

"yep" replies Hadrian with a nod.

"that's a surprise" says Clint.

"so, that's six, six mates" says Alexis.

"six mates, that's going to be a lot of sex" says Noah with a laugh.

"agreed" says Hadrian with a smile before he asks Alexis "where's dad and grandma ?"

"dad is with Kate while grandma is on the helicarrier, she was no where near the attack, thankfully" says Alexis before Steve and Tony get them. Tony sees Sebastian and asks "how did you make that ?"

"I have a power that lets me control technology" replies Sebastian before Steve says "let's go" before he leads them all to the quin-jet hanger and they board one of them making the pilot on board say "hey, you guys aren't meant to be in here"

"son, just don't" Steve says to the guy before Hadrian says to the guy "leave, now" the guy runs off before they close the doors and they take off. They leave the helicarrier and they fly all the way to New York, Tony flies to New York in his damaged suit.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	6. Chapter 6

The teenagers, Natasha, Dylan, Steve, Bucky and Clint are flying to to where Loki s which turns out to be Manhattan, New York City. They continue to fly there in the quinjet. They arrive at Stark Tower where they see that the portal is open and the army of aliens are flying out of the portal. Sebastian opens the door for the quinjet before he flies out in his suit that he made using his powers. Ichiru takes out his sword before he flies off and he swings the sword as he flies.

Natasha says to Tony over the communications "Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast"

"what ? did you stop for drive through ? Swing up Park, I'm going to lay them out for you" replies Tony and that's what Natasha does before Tony directs some of them right into the quinjet's guns. They fly the quinjet higher and higher, and as they go higher they shoot the Chitauri that come. They get high enough that they see Loki and Thor fighting on Stark Tower making Clint say "Nat ?"

"I see him" replies Natasha before she flies the quinjet to face Loki and they fire their guns at him and Loki uses his sceptre to damage the quinjet which starts to slowly fall out of the sky. They crash land on the street, Natasha and Clint get the piloting stuff out and as they leave the quinjet Harley says "what are ride" before Hadrian comes back and he hears Steve say "we got to get back up there" as they run to get a better view of the tower. They run towards the tower before they hear a loud mechanical growl making them turn in the direction of the sound and they see a huge leviathan coming out of the portal. It flies over the group while Chitauri solder shoot out from it's body.

"Stark, are you seeing this ?" Steve asks Tony.

"seeing, still working on believing, Where's Banner ? Has he shown up yet ?" replies Tony.

"Banner ?" asks Steve.

"just keep me posted" says Tony before he says "JARVIS, find me a soft spot"

* * *

The entire group except Ichiru and Sebastian are on the ground and Clint says "we've got civilians still trapped up here" before they see a group of flying crafts fly above them and Steve says as the crafts all fire their guns "Loki" before they see the destruction that is being done and Steve says "they're fish in a barrel down there" before he ducks a shot from one of the chitauri which Natasha responds to by firing her guns. Chitauri solders leap down and land on a car, crashing it, before they take out the weapons to fire at the group and Natasha says "We got this, it's good, go"

"let's do this thing" says Hadrian.

"agreed" says Bucky.

"I'm coming too" says Dylan before he says to Hadrian "what your powers are, you better start using them"

"oh, I plan to" says Hadrian before he shoots off a stream of ice magic which freezes the chitauri solders and Hadrian says "I have a lot more than that" before Steve asks Clint "do you think you can hold them off ?"

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure" replies Clint before he shoots an arrow at the chitauri solders. Hadrian walks over to Clint, kisses him before he says "I'll be back Hawkeye" with a wink before creates some ice skates and says to Steve and Bucky "see you down there" before he uses his ice magic to create a path for which he can ice skate on. He skates down there while Steve, Bucky and Dylan run down there.

Alexis and Natasha are shooting the chitauri while Clint, Seamus and Noah are helping the people that are trapped in the bus before Clint and Seamus go to help Natasha and Alexis after everyone is out of the bus and Noah leads the group of people away from the scene and Alexis hears Natasha say to Clint "just like Budapest all over again"

"you and I remember Budapest very differently" says Clint.

"what happened in Budapest ?" asks Seamus.

"that's classified" they reply in unison making Seamus laugh a bit before he sends off a cutting curse at the chitauri which convinces Alexis to throw a fire ball at the Chitauri.

* * *

Steve, Bucky and Dylan run before they see some cop cars which Hadrian stops at once he sees detective Ryan and Esposito firing their guns at the chitauri. Detective Esposito sees Hadrian and yells "oi, Hadrian, what the hell are you doing out here ? it's crazy out here man" Hadrian goes over to them before Detective Ryan gets on his radio and says "Kate"

"yea, Kevin" replies Kate.

"we found Hadrian, he is fighting these things" says detective Ryan just as Steve lands on the cop car and he says "you need men in these buildings" pointing to the building before he says "there are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire , you take them to the basements or through the subways, you keep them off the streets, I need a perimeter as far back as 39th"

"why the hell should I take orders from you ?" asks a cop that Hadrian doesn't know before there is an explosion and some chitauri drop close to Steve who fights them making the cop say to the officers "I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets" before he says into his radio "we're going to set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street" as he walks away from the scene.

"wow, who are you anyway ?" detective Ryan asks Steve.

"that's Captain America" replies Hadrian before Bucky and Dylan catch up to them and Esposito says to Hadrian "Kate says, good luck and don't get killed" before he says to Dylan, Steve and Bucky "you keep Hadrian safe, you hear me ? keep him safe or else"

"yes sir" says Steve.

"we'll keep him safe" says Bucky.

"definitely" says Dylan before he, Steve, Bucky and Hadrian all go to fight the chitauri.

* * *

Sebastian and Tony are flying in their suits before they get the leviathan's attention and Tony says after getting it's attention "well, we got it's attention, what the hell was step two ?" before he flies away with the leviathan following him and Sebastian who replies by saying "how the fuck am I suppose to know ?"

* * *

Clint uses his arrows to stab one of the chitauri which is on the floor while Seamus uses his magic to fight after giving Clint a set of never-ending arrows before he summons a set for himself. Natasha and Alexis fight the chitauri before Steve comes in and fights the chitauri with Hadrian, Bucky and Dylan following and they all fight the chitauri before two groups of the chitauri get struck by lightning before Thor and Ichiru land while Thor stumbles a bit. Steve asks Thor "what's the story upstairs ?"

"the power surrounding the cube is impenetrable" replies Thor.

"Thor's right, we got to deal with these guys" says Tony over their communications.

"how do we do this ?" asks Natasha.

"as a team" replies Steve.

"I have unfinished business with Loki" says Thor.

"yea, well, get in line" says Clint.

"save it, Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need without him, these things could run wild" says Steve before he says facing the team and in the direction of Stark Tower "we got Stark up top, he's going to need us to..." they hear a motorcycle approach which gets Steve's attention just as Noah arrives and they see Bruce who says "so, this all seems horrible"

"I've seen worse" says Natasha.

"sorry" says Bruce looking apologetic.

"no, we could use a little worse" says Natasha.

"Stark, we got him" Steve says to Tony over the communications.

"Banner ?" asks Tony.

"just like you said" says Steve.

"then tell him to suit up" says Tony before he says "we're bringing the party to you" and they see Sebastian and Tony fly towards them with a leviathan following them making Thor snarl a bit and Natasha says "I-I-I don't see how that's a party" Tony flies low towards them making the leviathan lower itself and drag itself across the street before Bruce steps forward and Steve says to Bruce "Dr Banner, now would be a good time to get angry"

"that's my secret, captain, I'm always angry" says Bruce before he transforms and punches the leviathan in the mouth which makes it flip over before Tony shoots something at it which explodes and Steve shields Natasha from the explosion before Noah transforms into Puck and they gather around in a circle while facing the city as the chitauri roar making the Hulk and Puck roar in unison while Natasha reloads her gun, Clint pulls out an arrows which he put in his bow, Selena comes out to play, Alexis lights fire balls in her hands, Dylan readies his violin, Ichiru readies his sword, Seamus readies his wand before he checks his set of arrows with his bow.

Natasha sets their attention on the portal before Tony says after the rest of the chitauri and leviathans come out of the portal "call it Captain"

"all right, listen up" says Steve before he says "until we close that portal, our priority is containment" he then says to Clint "Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays" pointing at a high building. Clint nods before Steve says to Tony "Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash"

"can to give me a lift ?" Clint asks Tony.

"right" says Tony walking over to Clint before he says "better clench up, Legolas" before they take off. Steve says to Thor "Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down, you got the lightning, light the bastards up" Thor flies away before he says to Bucky and Natasha "you two and I, we stay here on the ground and keep the fighting here" before he turns to Hulk and says "and Hulk" getting the Hulk's attention before pointing up and saying "smash" Hulk smiles a wicked smile before he leaps to the chitauri.

Hadrian then says to Seamus "I want you with Clint, you have the same job as him"

"got it" says Seamus with a nod.

"Sebastian, you will help Tony with the perimeter" Hadrian says to Sebastian who nods before he asks Seamus "need a lift ?"

"yes, please" replies Seamus before he and Sebastian fly away. Hadrian turns to Ichiru and says "I want you to help Thor bottleneck that portal"

"of course" says Ichiru before he flies off and Hadrian turn to Dylan and Alexis and says "us three will help Steve, Bucky and Natasha" Dylan and Alexis nod before Hadrian turns to Puck and says "Puck" pointing up just like Steve did and says "smash" Puck nods before he leaps into some of the chitauri who all get smashed by Puck.

* * *

Ichiru and Thor fly to different buildings before they raise their weapons. Thor has his hammer while Ichiru has his sword and they summon the lightning before they use it to strike the chitauri and leviathans that are coming out of the portal.

* * *

Seamus and Clint are on the building firing off arrows at the flying chitauri when Clint says to Tony "Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail"

"I'm just trying to keep them off the streets" replies Tony before Clint says "well, they can't bank worth a damn, find a tight corner"

"do the same" Seamus says to Sebastian who has the same kind of problem.

"I will roger that" replies Tony before he flies around and Sebastian says "I'll do the same" and they both find a nice tight corner before Tony says "nice call" before Sebastian asks "what else you got ?"

"well, Thor and Ichiru are taking on a squadron down on Sixth" says Clint.

"and they didn't invite us" says Tony and Sebastian in unison using the same tone of voice making Clint and Seamus look at each other with worry.

* * *

A while later Hadrian, Steve, Natasha, Alexis, Bucky and Dylan fight the chitauri that are on the ground before Natasha says to Steve "captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal"

"I totally agree with her" says Alexis before Steve says to Natasha "our biggest guns couldn't touch it"

"well, maybe it's not about guns" says Alexis before Hadrian says to Alexis as Steve says the same thing to Natasha "if you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride"

"we got a ride" replies Alexis and Natasha in unison while looking at the flying craft that the chitauri are using.

"you sure ?" Steve asks them both.

"yea, it'll be fun" says Natasha.

"I agree" says Alexis before Harley looks up at the flying craft and says "I want to ride one too"

"you want to ride one of those ?" Bucky asks Harley.

"yea, it'll be an awesome ride" replies Harley with a wide smile before Steve nods before Natasha runs, jumps onto Steve's shield which Steve pushes up to give her a bit of a boost before doing the same for Alexis and Harley.

Once they each get onto each of the flying crafts, they cut a chain that connects one of the chitauri to the flying craft before they kick it off each of the flying crafts they are on before kicking it off and they take out their knives which they stab the other chitauri to control the the craft and Harley hears Natasha says as she tries to turn the craft "turn, turn, turn" before she bumps the side of the craft on a building before she mutters "less, less" she then gains control of the craft.

The three of them fly on the crafts before they start getting chased by other chitauri and they see Sebastian and Tony fly past them before they land near Dylan, Bucky and Steve as they fight the chitauri on the ground. Tony and Sebastian join the fight before they fly up beside a building together where Seamus and Clint are, shooting chitauri with arrows especially the flying chitauri on their crafts.

* * *

Puck, Hulk, Ichiru and Thor are fighting chitauri on top of a leviathan before Puck and Hulk pull out a piece of it metal armour which they then stick into the leviathan before Thor strikes the piece that Hulk had placed into the leviathan which kills it and it crash lands in central train station. Once the leviathan had stopped moving Thor and Hulk stand next to each other for a minute before Hulk side-punches Thor.

* * *

Steve, Bucky and Dylan are all fighting some chitauri solders when they hear Clint say "Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they've cornered a lot of civilians in there"

"I'm on it" replies Steve.

"let's go" says Dylan before he asks Bucky "will you be OK here ?"

"I'll be fine" replies Bucky with a smile before he starts shooting the chitauri solders as Steve and Dylan rush to the bank. They arrive at the bank, Steve jumps through the window followed by Dylan. Steve throws his shield at one of the chitauri solders before Dylan uses his bow on his violin to strike the other chitauri before Steve kills the chitauri solder he had thrown his shield at. Dylan notices the device which he deactivates before it explodes. Steve then tells the civilians to leave the building and find somewhere safe to hide before he and Dylan exit the building, they then see all of the damage that had been done to the city. They are seen by the civilians that they had saved in the bank.

* * *

Harley, Alexis and Natasha are flying on the crafts before they suddenly undergo fire, Harley looks behind them and she hears Natasha mutter "oh, you" as Loki starts firing at them before Natasha says "Hawkeye!"

"Nat, what are you doing ?" asks Clint.

"uh, a little help ?" says Natasha.

"I got him" says Clint before he aim an arrow at Loki and he fires it, Loki catches the arrow but the arrow itself explodes making Loki fly off the craft and land on the balcony Stark Tower. Natasha, Harley and Alexis jump off the crafts they were on and they land on the roof of Stark Tower just as Hulk and Puck roar before punching Loki making Loki fly through the window with both of them following. Loki gets up and the hulk is about the attack again before Loki yells "enough" before he says "you are, all of you, beneath me, I am a god, you dull creature and I will not be bullied-" but his sentence is cut off when Hulk grabs Loki's leg before he starts smashing Loki onto the floor. Hulk leaves Loki on the floor and he says "puny god" while walking away. Loki whimpers before Puck walks away with Hulk with an amused look on his face.

* * *

After Harley, Alexis and Natasha had landed on the room they approach the device with the tesseract before they hear "the sceptre" they turn around to see Selvig laying close to the edge and Natasha says "doctor"

"Loki's sceptre, the energy, the tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself" says Selvig.

"it's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing" Natasha tells the man who says "actually, I think I did" before he says "I built in a safety to cut their power source"

"Loki's sceptre" says Natasha in realisation.

"it may be able to close the portal" says Selvig before he looks down of the roof and says "and I'm looking at it right now"

"I'll go get it" says Harley before her outfit changes and Regina says "I shall get the sceptre" and she disappears off the roof in a whirl of smoke, she grabs the sceptre before she reappears back on the roof.

* * *

Tony and Sebastian are flying beside one of the leviathans, Tony tries to use his laser to cut through the armour before JARVIS says "sir, we will loose power before we penetrate that shell"

"JARVIS is right" says Sebastian before he see another leviathan and goes to kill it. He then hears Tony says to JARVIS "JARVIS, you ever hear the tale of Jonah ?"

"I wouldn't consider him a role model" replies JARVIS before Tony flies into the leviathan's mouth before blowing it up from the inside. Sebastian does the same thing to the leviathan that he had chased after. They both crash land onto the street before some of the chitauri start shooting at them.

They both fight the chitauri before they both hear Fury say "Stark do you hear me ? you have a missile headed straight for the city"

"how long ?" asks Tony as he is getting hit by the chitauri weapons along with Sebastian.

"three minutes, max, the payload will wipe out midtown" replies Fury. Tony then says to JARVIS "JARVIS, put everything we got into the thrusters"

"I just did" replies JARVIS before Tony flies off and Sebastian gets up off the ground. Sebastian is about to be attacked by some more chitauri when he suddenly hears a loud Caprice No. 24 in A minor, the sound makes the chitauri cover their ears before their heads explode and Sebastian sees Dylan who says "I didn't know I could do that"

"that was awesome" says Sebastian.

"thanks" replies Dylan. They then go join Steve and Thor to help them fight. When they arrive they see Thor receiving his hammer after he had thrown it and Steve getting his shield after it had hit a building and come back. Thor and Steve fight the chitauri before Steve gets shot by one of them making him fall to the ground and Thor hits a car which flies and hits the chitauri before throwing his hammer at some more chitauri. Thor then helps Steve up and asks "are you ready for another bout ?" just as Dylan and Sebastian join them.

"what, are you getting sleepy ?" Steve asks Thor causing the teenagers to laugh a bit. Thor's hammer comes back, they then hear Natasha say over the comms "I can close it, can anyone copy ? I can shut the portal down"

"do it" replies Steve.

"no, wait" says Tony.

"Stark, these things are still coming" Steve says to Tony.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's going to blow in less than a minute" says Tony before he pauses for a bit and says "and I know just where to put it"

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip" Steve says to Tony before they hear over the comms "I am going to rip the heart out of the person or persons who decided to nuke the city"

"don't worry, Regina, Stark will take care of it" says Steve knowing who was out. They then watch as Tony guides the nuke into the portal.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **One or two chapters to go before this is finished, I'm thinking about doing sequel for this but it won't be based around anything to do with the Avengers even though it will have one or two of the Avengers in it. I thinking about it, I might do it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**After being dumped on the Dursley's doorstep, Harry disappears from the doorstep and reappears in New York on the doorstep of Richard Castle who takes him in, gives him a new name. As the years go by Richard discovers that Hadrian and Alexis has powers and magic. Hadrian meets his mates when he turns fourteen/fifteen years old.**

 **M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH.**

* * *

As soon as Tony had guided the nuke right into the portal everyone lets out a sigh of relief and Harley bets that everyone on the helicarrier is cheering. Two minutes later the chitauri solders and the leviathans all start falling down, the leviathans all crashing down. Natasha mutters while looking at the portal "come on, Stark" they then hear a muffled explosion and Steve says "close it" and Natasha does and once the portal is closed they see Tony falling making Steve exclaim "son of a gun"

Thor then says "he's not slowing down" as he gets ready to catch Tony.

Hulk catches Tony before they land on a car before sliding across the cement, Hulk takes most of the damage as Tony is on top of him, knocked out. Hulk then puts Tony onto the ground, Thor rips off his face-plate, Steve asks them "is he breathing ?" before checking his heart which he really can't do while Tony is in his suit, same with CPR, so just kneels them as Hulk had gotten up and Thor is standing there with Puck, Dylan and Sebastian.

Steve, Thor, Hulk, Puck, Dylan and Sebastian all stare at Tony before Puck and Hulk both roar loudly which wakes Tony up. Tony gasps before he says after being woken up after Hulk and Puck had roared again while thumping their chests "what the hell ?, what just happened ? please tell me nobody kissed me"

"we won" is all Steve says. Tony sighs before he says "all right, yay, hurray, good job, guys" before he says "let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day" Tony then says "have you ever tried shawarma ? there's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here, I don't know what it is, but I want to try it"

"we are not finished yet" says Thor in seriousness.

"and then shawarma, after" says Tony.

* * *

The entire group all head to Stark Tower, to the floor that Loki is on and they see him trying to pull himself up, he then pauses before he looks behind him and sees all of the Avengers. He then says "if it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now" and they get a clear view of Loki's now green eyes and Hadrian says "your eyes are green now"

"of course that are green, that's the colour they have always been" Thor says to Hadrian.

"I thought they were blue" says Clint making everyone turn to him and he says "I did spent time with him, his eyes were blue when I was with him"

"same when I interrogated him" says Hadrian.

"are you sure ?" Thor asks Hadrian.

"yes" replies Alexis before she says "I was with him"

"then Loki wasn't in control" says Natasha.

"none the less, the all-father wants Loki to return to Asgard" says Thor before Hadrian asks "why ?"

"he had just ordered Loki's return" says Thor shrugging his shoulders.

well, I'm thinking about joining you" says Hadrian.

"Odin will not like that" says Loki as Hulk growls at him. Puck turns back into Noah who says "I'll go with you too, to protect you"

"I don't need protection" Hadrian tells Noah.

"we better get back to the helicarrier" says Natasha.

"yea, let's go" says Steve before Thor grabs Loki and they go to the helicarrier where they explain the situation to Fury who is pissed off but he suddenly realises that a bigger more powerful being had controlled Loki.

* * *

A few days later, Regina had indeed threatened the world counsel with getting their hearts ripped out if they ever try to nuke a city again without protecting the civilians first which they all agree too with a scared look on their faces and a nod, the Avengers all gather together with Loki as a group of agents keep a lookout. Kate, Ryan, Exposito, Richard, Martha and Selvig are also there to see Thor and Loki off. Exposito says to Steve, Bucky and Dylan "thanks for keeping Hadrian safe"

"no problem, sir" says Steve.

"no worries" says Dylan and Bucky nods at Exposito before the tesseract is taken out of the briefcase and placed into a device that Thor is holding before Loki takes the other end of it, Thor nods at the others before Hadrian, Sebastian and Ichiru grab onto Thor while Noah, Seamus and Alexis grab onto Loki making Richard say stepping forward "whoa, whoa, whoa" before he asks "what's going on here ?"

"we're going to Asgard to insure that Loki is treated fairly, since the invasion wasn't really his fault" says Hadrian before he says "we can look after ourselves"

"I know but, after you return from Asgard, we are going to have a nice ordinary day, week even a month or a year would do me fine and I think that maybe you could take a little vacation"

"OK, but we pick the place" says Alexis.

"deal" says Richard before Hadrian says to Thor "let's go, the soon we get to Asgard, the sooner we get back" Thor nods before Loki twists the device to activate it and it sends them all to Asgard. After they had gone the others all start saying goodbye before they split up and head off into different directions including Richard and the others with him.

* * *

Thor, Loki, Sebastian, Ichiru, Hadrian, Noah, Alexis and Seamus arrive in Asgard and the six teenagers stare at the city before them. Thor chuckles a bit before he says "it is a beautiful sight"

"very true" says Hadrian before a group of guards head their way with their weapons out making Harley says "we better not be getting arrested because I will seriously be pissed off"

"no, my friend" Thor says to Harley before he turns to the guards who all welcome him with hugs before the female takes one look at Loki and she says "so, the traitor has returned" before she asks Thor "why isn't he in cuffs ?"

"because the invasion wasn't Loki's fault" replies Seamus crossing his arms and stepping in front of Loki, glaring at the woman.

"oh, look, the trickster needs a mortal to protect him" says one of the guards before he laughs which the guards join in on except for three of them and the female guard. Harley gets pissed off before she summons her bat which is enchanted and hits the guard that started laughing first which makes the other guards stop laughing and they stare at Harley before she says "the next person to insult Loki and I will personally kill them"

"kill us ?" asks one of the guards with a scoff.

"you better be quiet or else Regina will come out and you do not want that" says Alexis.

"how would you know ?" the guard asks Alexis.

"I'm his sister, my brother has multiple personalities, all of them dangerous and female" replies Alexis.

"all female ?" asks the female warrior interested before Thor says to her "it is true, Lady Sif, Hadrian has multiple personalities and I have met a few of them and they were very useful in a battle"

"how many of these personalities does he have ?" asks Sif.

"a few" replies Hadrian with a shrug before he asks "don't we have somewhere to be ?"

"of course, let's go see the all-father" says Thor. Thor along with the guards who most of them are staying as far as possible from Hadrian all lead the group to where Odin is. The enter the throne room where they see Odin sitting on his throne with his queen by his side, he takes one look at Loki and asks Thor "why is he not in cuffs ? I had given you cuffs for him"

"the chitauri attack was not his fault, father" Thor tells Odin.

"then he should suffer for what he did to Jotunheim" says Odin standing up.

"you mean the attack that happened after he had found out that he was part frost giant and that you had basically kidnapped him, then you tell him stories about the frost giants being monsters only to find out that he himself is a frost giant ?" asks Seamus stepping forward.

"they are monsters" Odin says loudly.

"I don't think Loki is a monster" says Hadrian.

"I agree with my brother" says Alexis.

"we all agree with Hadrian" says Noah as Sebastian and Ichiru nod in unison.

"I think he's hot" says Seamus.

"but you haven't seen him in that form, his true form" says Odin.

"oh, but we have" says Regina smirking a bit after changing her clothes. Everyone who knows Regina knows that she is out making them back away a bit.

"tell me what had happened when you saw his true form" says Odin.

"OK then, I'll tell you" says Regina.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

Hadrian, Sebastian and Ichiru arrive at Loki's cage and they walk quietly to the cage making Loki who has his back to them say "not many people can sneak up on me"

"really ?" asks Hadrian as Loki turns around and says to Sebastian and Hadrian "nice moan earlier, I heard it from all the way here, now the question is, whose moan was it ?"

"that's not really your business" says Ichiru

"well, since I heard it, I kind of want to know" says Loki with his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"yea, Sebastian and I fucked and he is really good at pounding my tight virgin ass" Hadrian says while rolling his eyes while Loki is surprised that Hadrian said anything before Hadrian hears Loki think 'who is this guy ?' before he asks "who are you ?"

"Hadrian Castle" replies Hadrian before he suddenly changes into Regina including the outfit and hair and she says "Hadrian has decided to let me out to play, I am Queen Regina, or as I am also known, I am the Evil Queen, Owner of the Dark Palace" before she turns to Sebastian and says "open the cage, I'm going in"

"you sure, your majesty ?" asks Sebastian.

"yes, now please, open it" says Regina which Sebastian does and before Loki can move Regina raises her hand to make Loki fly across the cage and crash into the side of it before she enters the cage and Sebastian closes the cage door and Regina walks up to Loki as he gets up and he yells "you dare do that to me ?"

"of course i dare, you are nothing while I am a Queen" says Regina before she drives her hand into his chest and pulls out his heart which beats inside her hand as Loki stares at her with wide eyes before she says "you wear a glamour, why ?"

"to hide my Asgardian form, of course" replies Loki.

"not that one, the other one" says Regina making Loki back away a bit before Regina starts to softly crush Loki's heart and she says "answer me"

"to hide my Jötunn form, I was born from the king of the frost giants, a frost giant named Laufey, who I killed when I tricked him in coming to Asgard to kill Odin before declaring myself a son of Odin but I'm not a son of Odin, I am the son of a monster" says Loki.

"show me" says Regina shocking Loki who stares at her with shock before she raises his heart and threatens to crush it again making Loki raise his hands in surrender and he shows his Jötunn form before he asks "like the real me ?"

"I think you look amazing" says Seamus out of nowhere before he says "I like the red eyes too"

"and the blue skin with the patterns are cool too" says Noah while he stands next to Seamus.

"you are not disgusted ?" asks Loki surprised.

"i'm kind of turned on by it" says Seamus.

"this is the face of a monster, a monster just like the monster you brought on board" says Loki before he changes back and Regina gives back his heart and asks "Banner ?" before she shoves Loki's heart back into his chest making him groan with pain and she then says "thanks for the information, I do like your blue eyes by the way"

"my eyes are green" says Loki before Regina exits the cage and says "well, they are blue at the moment" before he gets onto his earpiece and says "Loki mentioned the Hulk, he might be planning to unleash the hulk, keep Bruce in the lab, I'll meet you there and bring Thor" before she says "let's go, we have places to be" before they leave Loki to his thoughts in the cage before she turns to Loki and says "thanks for your co-operation Loki" before they leave.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

Odin and the others all looked surprised at the detail that Regina had told the story in before Odin's wife asks Seamus "you were not disgusted by Loki's true form ?"

"no" replies Seamus before asking "are you ?"

"never" replies Frigga shaking her head making Seamus smile and he says "I think that this meeting is done, don't you think ?"

"NO, Loki has to be punished for his crimes!" yells Odin.

"no, he will not" yells Hadrian before he says "you do not get to decide that, just because you're king, maybe you should hear Loki's side of the story and his reason why he did it"

"NO, I will not allow you to order me" says Odin before he yells out "GUARDS!" they guards come into the throne room and Frigga says to Odin "let Loki tell his side of the story"

"NO" says Odin before he he says to the guards "take these mortals and Loki to the cells until the Bi-frost is repaired so that they can go back to Midgard" The guards follow Odin's orders but as Regina is grabbed by one of the guards, Regina plunges her hand into his chest before pulling out the heart of the guard and squeezing it, not enough to crush it to dust but enough to make the guard cry out in pain. Odin looks at Regina and asks Regina "how are you doing that ?"

"it's one of her talents, now Regina will crush the heart into nothing, killing the guard, if you don't make them all back off and you have to listen to Loki" says Alexis.

"fine, guards, you can leave" says Odin shooing them. Regina gives the heart back to the guard that she had taken it from before Loki explains why he did what he did.

* * *

A week later, Hadrian, Sebastian, Noah, Dylan, Alexis, Loki and Seamus are at the newly built Bi-frost bridge. They walk past Heimdall and they meet Frigga and Thor there before they say their goodbyes and they leave Asgard. Once they get back to New York, the group all head to Hadrian's house, they enter the place where they are greeted by Richard, Martha, Kate, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Kevin and Esposito.

Hadrian then says "so, I have an idea of where we could go for our vacation"

"where ?" asks Clint.

"Thamesmead, a working class area of South East London dominated by post-war council estates" replies Hadrian.

"you sure ?" asks Puck.

"I sense something there" says Hadrian.

"like what ?" asks Clint.

"magic" replies Hadrian.

"you completely sure Hadrian ?" Sebastian asks Hadrian.

"yea, it's strong" replies Hadrian before he asks Sebastian "want to join me ?"

"yes" replies Sebastian.

"I'll join you" replies Clint.

"me too" says Puck.

"I'll join you too" replies Ichiru.

"you are not going without me" Alexis says to Hadrian who just smirks at her.

"so, the vacation turned into a mission ?" asks Kate with a smirk.

"I guess so" replies Richard before he sighs and asks "and what will I be doing during this little mission ?"

"we'll have Clint to keep an eye on us, you don't have to be there" replies Hadrian.

"but this was suppose to be a vacation" says Richard.

"it is a vacation, but while we are there, we can recruit the magic users" Hadrian says to his father.

"fine" says Richard knowing that Hadrian will do it no matter what.

* * *

Four days later Clint, Hadrian, Ichiru, Sebastian and Puck are in Thamesmead in the units. They get to there floor and they start to move their stuff into their new home which they do silently in the middle of the night. Hadrian and Alexis use their powers to get there stuff into the apartment while the others help them. They are seen by one of the female neighbours, thankfully it was after Hadrian and Alexis had finished using their powers.

* * *

The next day Hadrian, Sebastian, Noah and Ichiru are standing outside their unit when a teenage boy their age exits the unit he is living in and he sees Hadrian, Noah, Sebastian and Ichiru before he asks "when do you lot move in ?" in a curious way.

"they moved in last night, I saw them last night, it was just as they were finishing moving their stuff inside" replies a teenage African American girl in overalls with a white shirt and a cigarette in her hand.

"who are you two ?" Hadrian asks the two teenagers.

"I'm Leah" replies the African American girl.

"Jamie" replies the teenage boy just as another teenage boy exits the unit between Jamie's and the group's unit and Leah says "Hey, Ste"

"hey" replies Ste before he notices the four teenage boys and says "hey"

"hey, I'm Hadrian" says Hadrian.

"Noah, but people call me Puck" says Noah.

"Sebastian Smythe" says Sebastian.

"Ichiru" says Ichiru.

"nice to meet you all" says Ste before he asks "you guys our new neighbours ?"

"yea, we moved in here with Clint and my twin sister" replies Hadrian.

"you have a twin ?" asks Leah.

"yea, she's quite smart too" replies Hadrian.

"how smart ?" asks Jamie.

"as smart as me, I am a certified genius" replies Hadrian.

"seriously ?" asks Leah in shock.

"yep" replies Hadrian before he says "we better get inside, I need to start cooking lunch"

"OK, see you later" says Leah before Hadrian heads inside with Ichiru, Sebastian and Noah following him inside.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	8. Note

This story is now complete!


End file.
